Sueños de primavera y otoño
by KimitoHase
Summary: Una ghoul conviviendo entre humanos... algo tan descabellado para los de su especie. Aiko Mizoguchi no se rendirá ante tal dilema, con la mente en su objetivo, hará todo lo posible para ser la humana perfecta. Independientemente del amor que sienta por Ayato Kirishima, su deseo no flaqueará.


"Sueños de primavera son los que se tienen en invierno. Sueños de otoño son los que se tienen en verano". De esta manera comenzaba el poema escrito por Aiko Mizoguchi, una alegre chica de primer año de secundaria. Ante toda su clase, cogía un papel blanco poco arrugado, lo mantenía casi cerca de su rostro. Las palabras le salían sin problemas de su boca, otra cosa sería que de vez cuando se trabara la lengua y terminara diciendo algo gracioso. No había problema con ello, sus compañeros empezaban a reír, a lo que Aiko los mandaba a callar con voz vacilante. Ella sonreía haciendo mostrar su reluciente dentadura, tan pulida y cuidada que mostraba cuan aseada podría ser esta chica. Una hermosa joven estaba de pie ante toda su clase, recitaba un poema que había escrito a regañadientes la noche anterior, y además mostraba una cálida sonrisa a sus colegas, ¿se trataba de alguien genuinamente amable? la verdad era incierta ya que nadie sabía cómo era uno o una tras salir por la puerta de la clase D del primer año de secundaria. Quien sabe cuántos gatos habrá asesinado Keiko Muchizuki, la chica de trenzas que se sentaba al final junto a la puerta trasera; o a cuantas niñas pequeñas habrá acosado Kanie Motomiya, el tío de pelo raso que se pasaba toda la hora mirando por la ventana pensando seguramente en su próxima víctima. Y se podría hablar de muchos más, pero el caso era tan desagradable que era mejor mirar para otro lado y hacer que no se sabía nada. Ese era el método de Mizoguchi, intentar no indagar demasiado en las vidas de lo demás. La curiosidad solo traería problemas, y con ello, un fatídico futuro.

La clase finalizó nada más tocar la campana. Aiko no pudo terminar a tiempo el poema que con tanto esmero había preparado, la profesora de literatura le comentó que le entregara la hoja con el escrito y que más tarde lo corregiría en la sala de profesores. Ella obediente se lo dio y le agradeció por permitirle recitar su poema el día de hoy. Soltó un gran suspiro debido a la tensión de haber sido el objeto de mirada de la mayoría; que alguien sea extrovertido no significaba no podría ponerse nervioso. Era la hora del almuerzo, los compañeros de clases se iban a la cafetería o se juntaban con sus amigos o amigas para comer sus bentos juntos. Mizoguchi fue hacia su pupitre, que al igual que Muchizuki, se sentaba en la última fila. Se sabía que a los más listos de la clase los hacían situarse en la parte final del aula con el motivo de que los más "vagos" estuvieran más atentos en las lecciones. Ella se sentía un poco orgullosa al ser parte de un pequeño conjunto de sobresalientes, con eso en mente, su deseo de ser una chica ejemplar se hacía cada vez mayor.

– ¡Mizoguchi!

Una estruendosa voz se escuchó desde la puerta. Aiko fue de repente interrumpida mientras guardaba sus cosas en su sosa bandolera gris. Ella quiso hacer que no la escuchó, pero fue imposible dado que aquella persona gritaba una y otra vez su apellido. Sin darse cuenta, sus compañeros empezaban a incordiarse con tanto ruido que se estaba formando. Aiko no tuvo más opción que finalizar con apuros lo que estaba haciendo y dirigirse hacia el causante de dicho griterío. Un muchacho de pequeño tamaño respecto a la media masculina se apoyaba entre la puerta deslizante, imposibilitando que alguien pudiera salir o entrar de la clase. Tenía el pelo ondulado y rojizo, era tan largo que a veces le cubría con totalidad los ojos; no era el típico chico musculoso, ni tampoco el más delgado de todos, simplemente era un gordo con pecas, y que sorprendentemente tenía una autoestima demasiado elevada, o eso era lo que pensaba la joven al tenerlo delante suya. Lo miró con desdén disimuladamente mientras que este se cruzaba de brazos. Con gestos altivos esperaba a que Aiko la saludara.

– Buen día, Hashimoto-senpai.

Ella saludó sacudiendo su mano derecha, acompañado claramente de una forzosa sonrisa hueca. Por lo que respectaba, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con su senpai, pero dado que este estaba llamando caóticamente la atención, no tuvo más opción. Masato Hashimoto era el vicepresidente del club de fotografía, auto-dominado el "subjefe maestro" intentaba hacer que el club sobresalga de los demás, una tarea bastante ambiciosa ya que sus integrantes solo eran cuatro y el presupuesto se presentaba muy bajo. Desde el primer día, Aiko tuvo la intención de inscribirse en el club de fotografía con el fin de mejorar sus habilidades mediante el consejo de sus compañeros y superiores. En verdad, no tenía una gran pasión por tomar fotos y admirarlas durante varias horas por si se trataba de la imagen perfecta, es solo que la idea de dominar algo le atraía sutilmente, ¿por qué había elegido ser buena fotografiando? ella tenía un lema: "hacer y callar" cuantas más cosas sepa hacer uno mejor, si se cuestiona sus acciones en medio del proceso, fallara de manera estrepitosa. Aiko se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaquetilla, era invierno y el frio calaba aun teniendo la calefacción encendida. Pero el ambiente seguía congelándose, y según Mizoguchi, era por tener alguien como Hashimoto a frente suya.

– ¿Has ido por los folletos que te pedí?

Sin devolver el saludo, el pequeño y regordete senpai hizo una pregunta. Dado sus gestos, esperaba que Aiko no le dijera que no había ido por ellos. Era tan empedernido cuando se trataba de la organización de su club, cualquier fallo era como un terrible golpe en las costillas para él. Por su suerte, Mizoguchi había cumplido con su tarea encomendada. Sin responderle, de su bandolera sacó un montón de papeles plegados, de tamaño medio y sujetados por una liga de plástico, los colores estaban compuestos por una escala de grises para dar un toque anticuado. Se los entregó sin más. Quizá utilice esos folletos para hacer publicidad y atraer más gente. Sea lo que sea ella ya cumplió con su función, por lo que lo demás es cosa de los miembros restantes.

– ¡Oh! para ser nueva haces las cosas como se deben – comentó Masato mientras echaba una rápida ojeada a las hojas. – sigue así Mizoguchi, y puede que cuando me gradúe, ocupes mi puesto ¡ja, ja!

Aiko hizo el ademán de soltar una risilla, pero en el fondo deseaba meterle una patada en la espinilla. No quería recordar cuan desagradables podrían ser sus bromas. Sin querer pasar más tiempo con él, se excusó diciendo que se iba a almorzar antes de que el horario de tarde comenzara. Masato asintió mientras se apartaba de la entrada y se iba con dirección al club o a su clase, impedientemente a donde se dirigiera, a Mizoguchi le importaba una mierda. Ante las miradas indecentes de algunos de sus compañeros, ella carraspeó y se acomodó su bandolera ajustándola más de lo que estaba. Sin más dilación salió de su aula.

Aiko era una chica de quince años, los cumplió hace solo un mes; por esas fechas recién empezaba su vida en su nueva escuela secundaria y por lo tanto no tuvo la oportunidad de celebrarlo con sus nuevas amistades, que aún estaban en proceso de conocerlas. Era la que tenía más altura respecto a sus compañeras, pero no tan alta como uno de los chicos. Había algunas veces que lamentaba medir 1.69 por el simple hecho de no encajar completamente en el patrón femenino que tanto deseaba seguir a rajatabla. Su pelo era de un morado tan oscuro que rosaba el negro, en sus puntas se observaba mejor un lila más pronunciado dando por sí un estilo fantástico; además lo tenía un poco corto, lo suficiente para taparle ambas orejas y dejarle un dulce flequillo redondo. Mizoguchi destacaba por sus bellos rasgos faciales, su boca era pequeña con unos labios un tanto desinflados, su nariz respingada apoyaba su lado tierno y, por si fuera poco, sus pómulos le daban a su cara una forma perfectamente redonda. Desde el punto de vista de los chicos, ella podría ser fácilmente la _idol_ de la clase D, o de todas las clases de primero; tan delicada y refinada caminaba por los pasillos fijada únicamente en su destino. Además, su busto era de envidiar, con tales pechos no tendría problemas en tener a los hombres bajo sus pies.

Sin embargo, Aiko Mizoguchi no era de las que miraba a los demás por encima del hombro, es más, cada día hacía el esfuerzo de poder entender a Hashimoto y su forma tan inadecuada de lograr sus cometidos. No le interesaba los chismes, pero si tenía que saberlos por el bien de poder encajar entre la gente de la escuela, con gusto los oiría e incluso recolectaría todos los rumores que pudiera encontrar. ¿Qué es lo que pretende lograr Aiko con tanta aceptación? lo más lógico sería volverse la chica perfecta, la mujer de la que no dejarían de hablar, de la chica que será recordaba hasta mucho después de su graduación; y no era del todo falso. Mizoguchi se regocijaba interiormente al saborear ese creciente deseo. Esa sonrisa inconsciente que todo el mundo amaba hizo presencia de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Se paró enfrente de ellas, pero antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón, sacó su teléfono móvil para observar la hora: 14:59 p.m. "Solo queda un minuto" pensó Aiko. Ante todo, se fijó si habría alguien cerca; al asegurarse que los pasillos estaban vacíos, subió rápidamente por las escaleras las cuales llevaban a la azotea.

Como era costumbre, la puerta de metal nunca estaba cerrada con llave a esa hora de la tarde. Con solo darle un empujoncito ya se tenía la posibilidad de salir al aire libre. Ella la abrió con total calma. El reloj ya marcaba las 15:00 p.m. así que no se tenía que preocupar por llegar tarde o más temprano de la hora indicada. Ante la joven, una silueta negra se mantenía de pie de espaldas, observaba el despejado cielo de Tokio sin siquiera haberse percatado de la presencia de otra persona, o eso creía Aiko mientras se acercaba a él en puntillas. Cuanto más se acercaba, se podía observar mejor a un joven inmóvil concentrado en las bandadas que hacían su viaje de un país a otro. Al estar a un solo centímetro de él, Mizoguchi no tardó en rodearle el torso con ambos brazos, pegó su cabeza en su endurecido espaldar e intentó quedarse así unos cuantos segundos hasta que él la apartada bruscamente.

– ¿Por qué eres así? se supone que estamos saliendo… – dijo Aiko algo decepcionada.

– Nunca acepté salir contigo, Mizoguchi. – respondió el chico con desdén.

– ¿Y cuándo lo harás? los chicos de mí clase están detrás de mí, te recomendaría que te dieras prisa.

– ¿Hum? ¿no pretenderás encariñarte con un humano, cierto?

– ¿Por? ¿Estás celoso?

– No seas estúpida, acercarte a ellos te pondrá en extremo peligro… aunque tampoco es que me importara lo que te pasase…

– ¡Ja, ja! – Aiko rio mientras le echaba una mirada pícara. – eres tan deshonesto con tus sentimientos, Ayato-kun. Ya no es necesario preocuparse por mí, ya soy parte de ellos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el muchacho con voz seca.

– ¿No es evidente? en todos estos años aprendí a comportarme como una humana, a disfrutar las mismas cosas que ellos, de arrepentirme de las situaciones desfavorables que ellos padecen. – comentaba la chica con mucho entusiasmo. – es un mundo hermoso y tranquilo en el que me he metido…. Pero lamentablemente, a la hora de comer nunca seremos iguales. Una pena que sus comidas me sepan a basura.

– ¿Qué tanto deseo tienes de humanizarte…?

– ¡Je, je…! ¡ah! ¿has traído lo que me toca?

– Por eso estoy aquí.

Ayato desabrochó la cremallera de su cazadora negra y desde dentro sacó un par de paquetes rectangulares. Se les entrego a ella, a lo que esta los recibió con un rápido "gracias" y un guiño. A pesar que los sostenía con ambas manos se notaba el peso del bulto. Tan pronto que los tenía bien sujetados se fue hacia las verjas y se arrodilló en el duro asfalto. Dejo un paquete en el suelo y el otro se lo llevó a su regazo. Con cuidado iba abriendo los pliegues hasta encontrarse con lo que sería su almuerzo.

– ¡Ah! ¡huele bien! – exclamó Aiko mientras se maravillaba con aquella fragancia. – ¡buen provecho!

Cuando se trataba de comer, aquella dulce chica perdía todos los modales que la iban acompañando todo el tiempo. Con la mano cogió el bien cortado filete rojo y se lo llevó a la boca, de un aterrador mordico consiguió llevarse gran parte de la carne a su estómago. Los castaños ojos de Aiko desaparecieron para pasar a tener un par de globos oculares oscuros, lo que parecía ser su iris se volvió de un rojo sangre que se esparcía en varias venas del mismo color. ¿Qué le sucedía a Mizoguchi? la respuesta era clara, la tan aclamada y adorada alumna de primero no era humana, sino algo terrorífico para la mayoría de las personas y algo normal para sujetos como Ayato; se trataba de una ghoul. Aquellos seres rechazados por la sociedad y que son constantemente perseguidos por una organización anti-ghouls, su única forma de saciar su apetito es consumiendo carne humana, y pues claro, por donde se viera, aquello no estaría permitido bajo ningún motivo.

– No te lo comas todo, no habrá más provisiones hasta dentro de dos semanas.

– Ñam, ñam… ¿lo dices enserio? y yo que pensaba que el Aogiri era una fuente inagotable de alimentos…

– No es eso. Simplemente tu trabajo equivale a dos paquetes de carne cada dos semanas. Así es como hacen las cosas los humanos, ¿no?

– Más o menos, solo que ellos le dan más prioridad al dinero, cosa que necesito también.

– ¿Quién necesita dinero si robar es más rápido y efectivo?

– Eso será en el mundo ghoul, en el mundo humano las cosas son más estructuradas y, claramente, más respetadas.

– Hum… repudio a esos ghouls que se creen lo que no son. – dijo Ayato lanzándole una mirada furtiva a la chica. – ¿cómo puedes ser tan mezquina?

– No hace falta que te responda, si total, no me vas a entender.

Ayato calló ante la directa respuesta de Aiko. Aquel chico, desde hace mucho antes, tenía un problema con los ghouls que se intentaban adaptar a la sociedad humana; no aguantaba que los de su especie intentaran borrar sus orígenes aparentando lo contrario. ¿Cómo se puede convivir entre un montón de carne? era la pregunta que se hacía constantemente. El Árbol Aogiri le enseñó a que los humanos son seres que lo despreciarían y que jamás dejarían de hacerlo, por ese motivo, era imperante que los ghouls sobresalgan de ese yugo al que llaman vida actual y que lograsen la emancipación de su territorio, empezando por Tokio.

– Mizoguchi, por casualidad… ¿odias ser ghoul? – preguntó Ayato con cierto recelo.

– ¿Qué si odio ser ghoul? hum… yo creo que no.

– Pero si pretendes hacerte pasar por humana, es porque odias lo que en verdad eres.

– Hay un matiz que siempre tengo presente. Una línea de futuro que podría determinar mi "¿Y si pasara esto o aquello?" me resulta perturbador, pero tengo que hacerme la idea. – habló Aiko con una voz serena. Al terminar de comerse la mitad de la carne, lo volvió a cerrar en el envoltorio y lo dejó encima del otro paquete. – en este mundo, las cosas pueden dar la vuelta de un momento a otro.

– No entiendo a qué te refieres…

– Tampoco es tan complicado de entender, Ayato-kun. – Mizoguchi se puso de pie sin poner mucho esfuerzo, estiró sus brazos mientras hacía muecas graciosas. – te daré un buen ejemplo. Digamos que a partir de mañana no podré volver a esta escuela… ¡qué digo! ya no viviría más en este distrito. ¡Es un gran problemón! ¿no crees? en todo caso, debo encontrar una forma que esa desgracia no suceda, ¡ah! por suerte se me ocurre como.

Aquella hermosa joven dio un tremendo salto que resultaría imposible para cualquier humano. Al terminar de volar por los aires aterrizó delante de la puerta de la azotea, rápidamente la abrió al completo para dejar ver a un tercero con una cámara fotográfica en la mano. Masato Hashimoto fue sacado de su "escondite", él se hallaba temblando al ver los ojos negros y despiadados de Aiko; deseaba con todo corazón salir corriendo de aquel escenario, pero sus gruesas piernas se quedaron estáticas.

– ¡Es a esto a lo que me refería que las cosas pueden dar la vuelta de un momento a otro, Ayato-kun! – gritó la joven con ímpetu. Cogió a su senpai del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Ayato. Ya que los ghouls poseía una fuerza extraordinaria, el transportar al gordo de Masato no le supuso ningún problema a Aiko. – te presento a mi senpai, es el vicepresidente de mi club de fotografía. Es un pesado de mierda que no hace más que alagarse a sí mismo. Muy desvergonzado si preguntas mi opinión.

– M-Mizoguchi, p-por favor no me hagas daño. – suplicó Masato mientras estaba de rodillas ante los chicos. – ¡b-borraré las fotos que tomé!

– Lo siento Hashimoto-senpai, pero debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de espiarme. – Aiko se puso detrás suya, le puso una mano en el mentón y otra en la frente, acto seguido dobló su cuello en menos de un segundo, cayendo muerto al suelo. – hubiera disfrutado más si lo hubiera matado con mi _kagune_ , pero prefiero no dejar sangre por el recinto escolar, podría resultar peligroso.

¿Qué vale una vida humana en el mundo ghoul? lo mismo que vale un ghoul en el mundo humano tal vez, un precio insignificante cuyo fin es intentarse matarse los unos a los otros; un ciclo que parecía no tener final. Ayato observaba el cadáver mientras pensaba en la cantidad de carne que le podría proporcionar, con solo ver sus rechonchas piernas y brazos, le alcanzaría para alimentar durante un mes a sus pocos subordinados. No creyó que Aiko se quedaría con el cadáver, ya que, como dice ella, no le gustaría levantar sospechas. De todas maneras, aun sentía incompleto el ejemplo que le estaba dando la joven.

– Si el senpai hubiera difundido las pruebas, me despediría de mí ya formada vida humana. – habló con un tono melancólico. Poco a poco se iba acercando a Ayato mientras divagaba ensimismada. – me sentiría triste, sí. Pero después de meditarlo, sabría que tengo otro lugar al que acudir, otro mundo donde seré aún más aceptada. Aquel entorno donde está la persona que tanto amo.

Mizoguchi acercó su rostro cerca al de Ayato, lo suficiente para sentir el aliento de cada uno. El chico sabía que iba a venir a continuación, pero por alguna razón, tuvo que impedirlo. Cogió a la muchacha de los hombros y la apartó lentamente. Él miraba un hermoso rostro femenino, cualquiera caería ante su tentación, pero él era la excepción. Aiko se mostró confusa ante tal inminente rechazo, pero para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado, empezó a reír descabelladamente.

– ¡Ja, ja! nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Ayato-kun. – Dijo Mizoguchi entre risas. – es por estas cosas que jamás dejarás de gustarme, ¡te amo!

– Tsk, estás loca Mizoguchi. – comentó Ayato mientras se agachaba y cogía con fuerzas el cadáver de Masato. – me llevaré esto. Ya te veré en otras dos semanas, así que, por favor, sigue cumpliendo con tu trabajo.

– ¡Recibido!

Ayato dio un salto a través de las verjas, de un momento a otro ya no estaba, dejando a Aiko sola. Ella quería seguir hablando con él, pero el tiempo apremiaba. De su bandolera sacó un pañuelo blanco de tela y con cuidado se iba limpiando la comisura de los labios. Después cogió un espejo, sus ojos cada vez iban volviendo a la normalidad, solo debía de esperar tres o cuatro minutos más. Aprovechó para arreglarse un poco el pelo y dedicarse una fiera sonrisa a sí misma. Mientras tanto se situaba en el mismo lugar que Ayato cuando lo vio nada más llegar a la azotea. Solo que ella fue incapaz de mirar al cielo.


End file.
